


FAKE KING ― PHS;

by 99liners



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), ZE:A (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Loving Marriage, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99liners/pseuds/99liners
Summary: the rebellion against the targaryens did put the parks on the throne but till how long will that last? you were the key but that they failed to assess and it was surely going to cost them the throne and far more other things which they hold dear because when you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. there is no middle ground.(you don't need to have watched GoT to read this)
Relationships: Park HyungSik/reader
Kudos: 2





	1. ONE | FAKE KING ― PHS;

**Author's Note:**

> pairing : park hyungsik x female reader.  
> extra characters : choi minho, park seojoon, do jihan and kim taehyung. rhaegar targaryen, ser arthur dayne, pycelle, ser barristan selmy, ser meryn trant. (game of thrones characters)  
> genre : angst, soft fluff, suggestive themes.  
> words : 3.404 words.  
> reading time : 12 minutes  
> warnings : mentions of minor character deaths, blood, death, mentions of consensual underage sex (16+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing : park hyungsik x female reader.  
> extra characters : choi minho, park seojoon, do jihan and kim taehyung. rhaegar targaryen, ser arthur dayne, pycelle, ser barristan selmy, ser meryn trant. (game of thrones characters)  
> genre : angst, soft fluff, suggestive themes.  
> reading time : 12 minutes  
> warnings : mentions of minor character deaths, blood, death, mentions of consensual underage sex (16+)

the seven kingdoms which consisted of westeros was forged and brought under one true king by the house targaryen but when the reign of their dragons ended, came the downfall of house targaryen with them being overthrown by the house park. 

the rebellion which started over a dispute between the two houses and frankly, wars have been started for far less.

when rhaegar targaryen was crushed in the battle of the trident, the whole face of the game changed. _the last dragon_ , he was called. the blood of the dragon but when he bled, most of his bannermen yielded and flocked to park haejin’s side. except for ser arthur dayne, the sword of the morning, renowned as the best knight in the entirety of the seven kingdoms. there wasn’t a single knight in westeros who didn’t shiver on hearing his name. wielding two two-edged swords in his two hands and with the power of their ancestral sword, ‘dawn’.

he was fast, quick paced, quiet as a cat, attentive and a member of the kingsguard, sworn to protect his king and give his life when need be. and so he did, watching rhaegar fall in front of his eyes, ser arthur dragged the blade out of the person he was fighting, tearing the person in two and came in front of park haejin who couldn’t care less if that was ser arthur dayne or a normal stable boy. he knew only one thing and that was to avenge his father’s death who was burned alive by the mad king, king aerys II targaryen, father of prince rhaegar targaryen.

park haejin stared his opponent down and hence started the longest one on one battle in the history of westeros.

the battle of trident ended with the fall of ser arthur, park haejin’s sword down his neck, inside his esophagus, blood gurgling from his mouth. his two swords lying near him where he was sitting on his knees.

and thus, began the rule of the parks. eighteen years later of which, park hyungsik, son of park haejin found himself on the iron throne. a crown atop his head, a golden cloak hanging from his shoulders, a valyrian sword, his father’s sword, in his sheath and an entire kingdom in front of him. 

the grand maester pycelle on placing the crown on the head of the twenty year old king’s head, addressed the crowd, “all hail his grace, **hyungsik** of houses park and choi, first of his name, king of the andals and the first men, lord of the seven kingdoms, and protector of the realm. long may he reign"

the whole red keep joined their voices together to say, “long may he reign.”

his coronation was followed by the swearing-in of four knights into the kingsguard. a brotherhood of seven knights, also known poetically as the white swords or white cloaks, are the royal bodyguards of the iron throne. regarded as the finest knights in the seven kingdoms, sworn to protect their king and the royal family with their own lives, to obey his commands, and to keep his secrets. the kingsguard are sworn for life and are forbidden from owning land, taking a wife, or fathering children, although they can hold non-hereditary commands, such as being warden or hand of the king.

ser barristan selmy, nicknamed ‘barristan the bold’ was the lord commander of the kingsguard. he stood in front of king hyungsik, and behind him stood four knights. namely ― park seojoon, choi minho, kim taehyung and do jihan.

hyungsik stood up from the throne, a rather uncomfortable specimen of valyrian swords, in the shape of a throne forged by the first dragon, balerion the dread’s fire.

ser barristan moved aside and the four knights behind him sat down on one knee in sync, drawing out their long swords and pointed it forward towards their king. their vows, echoed throughout the red keep as they swore to protect the king, the royal family. when done, they awaited hyungsik’s permission. hyungsik walked down the stairs of the throne and motioned for them to rise. rising to their feet, a squire walked in with the new white cloaks on a huge golden platter. ser barristan grabbed each cloak and put it around the new kingsguards’ shoulders.

as the ceremony came to an end, the new kingsguards joined the rest of the three kingsguards and stood at the foot of the stairs above which the throne was kept and on which sat their rightful king and protector of the realm.

one by one, the high and noble lords and ladies from the seven kingdoms came in front and congratulated his grace on the occasion of his coronation.

however, all hyungsik could think of was how he never asked for any of it. no one ever asked him if he wanted to be the king. he was just born to queen choi elia and king park haejin as their first son. he never wanted to be a king, hell he always trained alongside his cousin, park seojoon and his father’s bannerman’s son, do jihan and wanted to be a knight. he wanted to become the greatest knight, a proper swordmaster like his father. instead, he found himself atop the iron throne. a throne he never asked for and had half the mind to forsake it all while he was being coronated.

on the other hand, lord choi ho, grandfather to the young king and hand of the king had a very distasteful look on his face. he kept staring at his son, choi minho who stood proudly at the feet of the king with his golden armor and white cloak on, his handsome face obscured by the helm.

lord choi never wanted minho to be a kingsguard, he never even wanted him to be a knight in the first place. minho was supposed to inherit all his properties and be the lord of casterly rock someday, their ancestral home. minho was supposed to further the legacy of house choi but instead blinded by his talents and mastery at swordsmanship, minho forsook all the claims to the lands and titles and became a knight. and now he was standing in front of his father as a kingsguard. all his valiant victories at tournaments, all his tales of great swordsmanship ― all for what? to become a royal bodyguard. nothing but a mere bodyguard. he wasn’t even the lord commander of the kingsguard to be given a place beside the king in the small council but he would stand vigil day in and out and cater to the spoilt child’s every need. lord choi just couldn’t accept that. 

meanwhile, hyungsik’s eyes traveled sideways to the balconies surrounding the red keep, in a corner where you stood among the common people of the capital.

* * *

_since you were young, being a daughter of a farmer, you used to come to the capital with your father every morning and help him as he sold his vegetables in the flea market._

_the first time you met hyungsik was when you were eleven years old and he was a thirteen-year-old prince of the royal family but you didn’t know that. your father was busy selling his crops as you wandered around the flea market until you came upon an open space behind a huge rock in front of the open water body, the blackwater bay._

_you heard the clinking of sparring swords and came out from behind the rock and watched three young boys, not much older to you, practicing with an older man who looked like a guard._

_when the guard defeated the smaller boy with the latter on the floor and the end of the sparring sword on his neck you shook your head, as if, in disappointment._

_“you’re too slow, you need to be quick because you’re lacking in size here,” you spoke up drawing their attention. they all stared at you in somewhat confusion cause who are you? why are you here? and why are you talking to the prince in that tone?  
_

_before you could realize, the guard had your hand twisted behind your back as he pushed you down on the floor, “that’s your prince, girl.”_

_you fell on your stomach, scraping your knee and looked up at the smaller boy scared, “i’m sorry m’lord.”_

_“i said, prince!” the guard roared and brought the sparring sword on your back with the intention of hitting you but the smaller boy stopped him with a gesture of his hand.  
_

_“that’s not necessary, ser meryn,” the smaller boy walked to you and offered you his hand.  
_

_ser meryn trant, their master-at-arms, backed off and stood at the smaller boy’s side. you meekly reached out for his hand and stood up with his help._

_“i’m sorry my prince, i didn’t know.”  
_

_hyungsik offered you a reassuring smile, “well that’s quite alright. the capital is full of people, you can’t possibly know everyone.”_

_“but you’re THE prince,” ser meryn sneered.  
_

_hyungsik turned his face sideways addressing ser meryn, “and like i said ser meryn, it’s alright.”  
_

_you were looking down at your feet, unsure of what to do now._

_“if i may ask of your name, my lady?” hyungsik smiled at you.  
_

_seojoon rolled his eyes and murmured to jihan, “there he goes flirting around.”_

_“i’-i’m no m’lady my prince, but my name is y/n.”  
_

_before hyungsik could say anything, ser meryn spoke up, “you shouldn’t be speaking to the common people, my prince. we should head back to the castle now.”_

_hyungsik groaned, almost too loudly and looked at ser meryn with a disgruntled look, “how will i be a good king someday if i don’t interact with my own subjects,” he said before walking away with the rest of the boys not even bidding goodbye to you. on seeing them leaving, you bowed down but he didn’t even see that._

_then the next time you met hyungsik was when you found yourself again in the blackwater bay but this time it was evening and only the younger boys were there without their guard._

_they had sneaked out of the castle when no one was noticing and came to their practice ground to practice with each other and escape the boring reality of living in a palace full of fake people._

_you watched quietly from the shadows when suddenly, while hyungsik was practicing with seojoon, he noticed you and ducked down in a bowing pose, “my lady,” he said with a charming smile on his face. seojoon’s sparring sword slashed the air above hyungsik’s ducked down head, missing it._

_you gulped thinking you’re surely in trouble this time and walked out of the shadows, standing in front of them._

_“i hope my prince will forgive me for staring. i was just watching, i mean no harm, i won’t tell anyone.”  
_

_jihan chuckled, “and why would we be afraid of you telling anyone anything?”_

_“i assume my prince and m’lords sneaked out without their royal guards,” you replied in more of a whisper. were you even allowed to assume anything?  
_

_seojoon laughed, “now that one has brains.”_

_hyungsik looked at you amused, “do you like to watch men fighting?”_

_“i’m not sure about men but since earlier this morning i think i like watching boys fight,” you spoke before covering your mouth when the realization hit you, “i’m so sorry my prince, i never meant any offense please forgive me!”  
_

_hyungsik clicked his tongue, “no offense was taken, my lady. you ask for too much forgiveness, instead, how about you fight me?”_

_you looked at him bewildered and at a loss of words. was he crazy? if anyone even saw your hand touching him in any way, you’d lose that hand for sure._

_“nice going there hyungsik, asking a small girl to fight you when you know she doesn’t know how to even hold a sword.” jihan commented.  
_

_“is that so? have i offended you, my lady? i can teach you how to fight.” hyungsik offered.  
_

_you shook your head at once, “no my prince, you can never offend me and i’m not sure if i’m in any position to accept that offer.”_

_“i’m your prince, you will accept that offer,” hyungsik cocked his head sideways, he meant no harm nor did he like expressing his authority over anyone but he was fascinated by you. his sister hated fighting and spent entire day learning different techniques of sewing, playing with dolls and learning how to be a proper lady. he hadn’t ever seen any girl being interested in even watching people fight.  
_

_you nodded and seojoon threw his sparring sword which you failed to catch and it fell near your feet._

_“tomorrow, you’ll catch it too,” hyungsik said._

_you nodded and picked it up with both your hands, the hilt of the sword was unevenly balanced and it was heavier than you imagined._

_“a proper knight holds his sword with one hand only,” hyungsik spoke up again.  
_

_you nodded again and held the sword with just one hand but it was heavy and you kept trying hard to balance it._

_“now stand sideways.”  
_

_“why?” you looked at hyungsik, “i mean, why, my prince?”  
_

_“smaller target, harder to hit,” hyungsik said in a matter-of-fact manner.  
_

_that day he taught you how to hold and swing a sword, how to stand in a proper stance and how to balance yourself._

_how love blossomed between you two was poetic if one must judge. through the years of sneaking out and practicing together, you guys conveyed love through your eyes when he taught you how to always focus on your opponent’s eyes to read and understand their next move. his sword would clash with yours, your bodies almost touching as your hands tried to push the sword forward to win the war of dominance. but your eyes, your eyes would always be trained on each other’s and a soft smile playing on both your lips._

_though neither of you would ever say anything, all you guys talked about was the poverty of the common people and struggles faced by them while the high lords and ladies ate and drank in their palaces. he would listen intently, and judging from the expression he donned, you could understand that he hated it as much as you did. whether you guys would ever end up together was uncertain, but you were certain of one thing; that he at least would be a great king when the time comes and people would thrive during his reign._

_it was his eighteenth name day when you wanted to enter the red keep to watch the royal celebration. seojoon and jihan were also entering at the same time and on seeing you, they pulled you in a corner._

_“look, my dumbass of a prince is in love with yo―” seojoon started when you interrupted him._

_“i’m not sure i know what you’re talking about, m’lord.”_

_“oh don’t even try, we both know very well what i’m talking about. apart from being my prince, he’s also my cousin and i care deeply about him so i would really like it if you start maintaining some distance and stay away from him.”_

_you looked down, hurt and upset. they were saying the truth only._

_“look, we don’t want either of you to get hurt. and the road you two are walking on only ends in a bad way,” jihan said noticing your disappointment._

_you nodded and looked in the way of hyungsik who was seated among his family. a huge smile spread on his face when he noticed you but you lowered your eyes and walked away immediately._

_the same night, you received a note through the hand of a small stable boy. the note was signed by hyungsik and he had asked you to visit his chambers. he mentioned the location of the secret way and doors leading to his room._

_you knew what it meant and yet later that night, you found yourself in the prince’s bed, naked and sweaty as he made love to you in the dim light of the candle burning out into the oblivion of air and smoke. his hands intertwining with yours as his lips always found their way to yours. his thrusts were slow and lazy, almost stopping when he reached inside of you at the peak of his thrusts. you realized how it had you at the edge when he stops or slows down, how your toes curl and your back arches. you want to ask him to go faster but you also want to savor this unbearable feeling at the pit of your stomach._

_when both of you were spent, it felt like hours as you laid in each other’s arms. your back was facing him and you thought he’d fallen asleep until you looked back to steal a glance of his beautiful face and saw his eyes trained at you like they’ve been for the last five years without a break._

_“what is it?” you frowned on noticing his expression, he looked a bit upset._

_“i’m too afraid to ask if i hurt you,” hyungsik replied, his eyes faltering.  
_

_you raised his chin up, placing a soft kiss on his parted lips, “you didn’t. i loved it.”_

_hyungsik smiled into the kiss and deepened it. he pulled back with the same upset expression._

_“you have to go back, we can’t spend the night together. the castle is filled with spies and if my mother comes to know, she’ll have your head. well, i won’t let her but she’ll insist on it.”  
_

_nodding you stood up gathering your clothes. upon wearing them, you walked out through the back door as hyungsik showed you off. you left the main part of the castle quite stealthily and when out in the open court, you thought you were safe until you crashed into someone and the impact had you on the floor. hearing the clank of silver when you crashed against the person, you realized it was a knight, maybe a kingsguard. is this how you lose your head? so fast?_

_looking up scared, you found a knight looking at you. he was not wearing a white cloak so that wasn’t a kingsguard for sure. he was young, not younger than hyungsik but not old too. his helm was in his hand and his face shone in the moonlight, his handsome features highlighted. and he was staring right through you._

_before you could plead mercy out of this situation, he spoke up._

_“leave before one of the queen’s men see you.”  
_

_you left immediately without a word. and the next day came the news of king haejin’s death. it wasn’t a shocker since he had been quite ill for a while but some people in the flea market did gossip about how he was murdered in his sleep._

* * *

hyungsik was brought out of his reverie when queen choi kept her hand on her son’s shoulder.

“smile my darling, people are talking to you.”

hyungsik turned to the crowd with the same expressionless look and felt you walking away from the corner of his eye.


	2. TWO | FAKE KING ― PHS;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing : park hyungsik x female reader.  
> extra characters : choi minho, park seojoon, do jihan, kim taehyun. sir arthur dayne, oberyn martell,   
> genre : angst and fluff.  
> reading time : 8 minutes.  
> warnings for this chapter : mentions of minor character deaths, blood, death.

it’s been two years or more, hyungsik can’t recall, since you two lay together for the first time but he does recall that your behaviour changed drastically overnight. he really doesn’t know what it was that he did wrong, well for starters you refused to talk to him and only said, _“we’ll talk about it when the time comes”_

and even today when he felt you walk away from the red keep on his coronation day, he really couldn’t make head or tails of it. he stood up suddenly while the prince of dorne, oberyn martell was still speaking and congratulating his grace.

“forgive me, my prince but i feel a bit tired,” hyungsik offered a quick-mouthed smile before walking away and the kingsguard followed.

prince oberyn bowed in the same chivalrous manner that he always carries around with him, his signature smile on his lips and watched him walking away, “your grace, you’re the king, we do everything as it pleases his grace,”

hyungsik stopped once they walked out of the great hall and looked back, “ser seojoon, ser jihan, and ser taehyung will stay by my side. ser minho and ser boros will accompany my mother and i’ll see you ser barristan in the small council meetings by my side.”

the moment he was done speaking, the knights dispersed accordingly and hyungsik started walking towards his chambers with ser seojoon, jihan and taehyung following at his heels. hyungsik and his knights noticed you in the corner at the end of the balcony.

ser taehyung brought out his sword but hyungsik raised his hand, “that won’t be necessary ser taehyung. she means no harm.”

once hyungsik had you inside his chambers, his doors closed and bolted and his trusted knights keeping vigil outside, he looked at you, a helpless look on his face, “i don’t understand this erratic behaviour, my lady. have i done something wrong? you always wanted me to be a king, you believed i’ll be a good king and today i became one but you don’t seem that happy.”

you chuckled at him asking so many questions, he always was a curious bird. sporting a smile, you walked closer to him and pulled him in a kiss.

when you pulled back hyungsik sighed, his eyes still closed and his hands in the air at the same position where he held your face, “do i get another taste at least?”

“you’re not safe here” you started.

hyungsik looked at you, “you sure? i’ve the kingsguard, the city watch and the park army all here to protect me.”

you shook your head sighing, “listen to me, i know something about your father.”

* * *

_that night when you reached your home, you quietly opened the door to your hut and walked in stealthily but your father was waiting for you by the fire._

_“where were you this late?” your father asked not even looking at you, his face to the fire.  
_

_“uh, i went to the royal place to watch the tourney held for the celebration for the prince’s eighteenth nameday.”  
_

_“how many more times do i’ve to tell you that you should stop talking to the prince?”  
_

_“i understand, i’m sorry.”  
_

_your father just chuckled, “if only you understood, tomorrow again i’ll find you going to him like his trained dog.”_

_“i’m not his dog, father.”  
_

_“you’re not? then what are you? his paramour? do you think he’ll ever marry you?”  
_

_you kept quiet._

_“i raised you to be better than being a pompous prince’s whore,” he stood up and started walking away when you noticed a small flame at the end of his shawl. without thinking twice you pulled it off him but fire spreads faster through the fabric and by the time you’d held on to it, a lot of it was already on fire. you threw it away and your father came to your side immediately and grabbed your palms in a panic to look for any burn marks, but there weren’t any. your palms were clear as the day. surprisingly enough, that didn’t startle your father cause he calmed down on seeing you safe but it certainly didn’t make any sense to you._

_“i don-don’t understand, i touched that, i felt the fire on my skin but it didn’t hurt me, it went past me. i don’t understand father, why didn’t i burn?”_

_“so what they about your family is true after all,” your father said smiling.  
_

_“i don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
_

_“dear, i guess it’s time you know the truth. come with me,” your father stood up and took you to his room. he took out a long knight’s sword from a trunk under his bed and handed it you. curious you took it out of the sheath, it looked old yet so polished that you could clearly see your own reflection on it. staring at the hilt of the sword you remembered the dragon head from the targaryen sigil.  
_

_“no.” you stood up before your father even started speaking but he grabbed your wrist before you could walk away._

_“yes. you’re princess y/n targaryen, daughter of prince rhaegar targaryen, the last living targaryen and the rightful heir to the iron throne.”  
_

_you had tears in your eyes and shook your head closing your eyes, “no, no, no, no. you’re lying.”_

_grabbing your face, your caretaker made you look at you, “yes, my child. you’re a targaryen, the blood of the dragon, fire can’t kill you, hell it can’t even touch you.”_

_you were crying by the time he finished, your eyes red and you remembered you were crying after thirteen years, last time you cried was when your mother died. wait, that wasn’t your mother._

_“who are you?” you opened your eyes and finally looked at him.  
_

_“a loyal bannerman of your father. your noble mother came to me when park haejin crushed prince rhaegar on the trident. she handed me a one month old baby girl, a bag and a blood laced sword. her last words to me were ‘run. keep her safe.’ i immediately got on my horse and rode away, looking back i saw your mother getting dragged away by ser gregor clegane.”_

_you sensed the uncomfortable tone in his voice, “what did he do to her?”_

_you caretaker shook your head looking down._

_“tell me. what did he do to her?”  
_

_he looked up at you, “i wasn’t there to witness but from what i’ve heard he raped her and split her into two with his sword.”_

_you stared at him as a single drop of tear made its way from your eye down to your cheek, “and who are you?”_

_“i already told you, my dear. a loyal bannerma-”  
_

_“i’m not a fool. you raised me better than that,” you cut him with a bitter chuckle, “so i’m going to ask you again. who are you?”  
_

_your caretaker stood up and sat on his knee, his head bowed down, “i’m ser arthur dayne, kingsguard to your grandfather and your father.”  
_

_you stood up and stepped back, “i don’t believe that. ser arthur died in the battle of the trident, park haejin killed him. i’ve heard that story a thousand times.”_

_ser arthur shook his head, “he thought it was me who he killed but before the siege started, ser gerold and i were stationed to take care of you. ser gerold died trying and i succeeded. while-”_

_“then what you said to me about my mother giving me to you was a lie?” you cut him off again._

_ser arthur nodded, “sometimes you’re too clever for your own good. yes, that was a lie. i knew i was outnumbered when the park army was outside the tower of the hand. i wanted to die fighting for my prince but he had given me a far greater task to accomplish. to keep you safe. a month old baby girl in my arm, and a sword in my other hand, i chose your life before my ego and escaped through the secret doors. secured myself a horse and kept you in a sack with enough holes around my back. i passed by the trident and i saw my prince lying there in a pool of his own blood, the prince i was supposed to protect. i picked up his sword and left the capital as soon as i could. came back here when i realized that the prince would have like to see you on the iron throne someday and not as some farmer’s daughter.”_

_“and what about my mother? i mean your wife?” you corrected yourself.  
_

_“she wasn’t my wife, darling. i’m a kingsguard, i took a sacred oath. she was just someone i hired to help me with raising you, you were an infant. you needed a mother’s love.”  
_

_you nodded, “and exactly how later were you going to tell me all this?”_

_“i wanted you to find it out by yourself but you started paying the park prince more attention than you did to yourself. you’d found out sooner, believe me.”  
_

_“wow such a wild night,” you sat down feeling lightheaded, “i lost my virginity and my father in the same night.”  
_

_“what did you just say?” ser arthur looked at you wide-eyed.  
_

_“good night, ser arthur,” you said in a hurry and rushed to your room locking the gate.  
_

_“we’ll talk about it tomorrow princess, you aren’t escaping from this that easily.”  
_

_you chuckled unsure if you wanted him to stay as your father or now as your protector. lying down on your bed, you replayed all the memories from your childhood and remembered how ser arthur would never call you by your name but address you as ‘my princess’ which at the time you thought was just affection of a father for his daughter but now it changed the meaning altogether._

_the next morning when you woke up, you were greeted by ser arthur. his legendary sword in one hand your father’s sword in the other hand._

_“it’s time i teach you,” he said._

_“that’s real steel, how do you know that i don’t end up cutting you?”  
_

_“oh princess, don’t think i don’t know what you’re up to all day and night. i know you’ve been training with the park kid. let’s see how good he taught you.”  
_

_“you’re telling me that i’ll be learning how to fight from the greatest swordsman that ever lived in the history of westeros?”  
_

_“don’t flatter yourself. freshen up, we start at once.” he threw the sword at you and started walking away. you caught the sword and he smiled to himself, ‘impressive.’  
_

_ser arthur trained you like a soldier since that day and you realized how gentle the prince was with you. you never returned with bruises when you practiced with him but practice with ser arthur was different. he didn’t just teach you how to fight but he also taught you how to live the fight, how to embody the enemy’s moves, how to become the enemy to counter him and win every time without a shadow of doubt. within a night, your diet, sleeping schedule, everything changed and you started focusing more on your practice than meeting the prince and with time, the instances you saw the prince became rare._

_until one day when you missed him dearly and left to meet him when ser arthur was gone to sell his crops. you walked in the shadows of the trees in the royal garden when you heard two people whispering._

_‘i killed the king for you.’  
_

_‘yes because that was needed to be done. he was weak and leading us to destruction. with my son on the throne, i can handle the matters better.’_

_the queen, you presumed but couldn’t put a face on the male voice._

_‘do you really think he won’t ever find out?’  
_

_‘i don’t care even if he does. he’ll know i did it all to protect him.’  
_

_‘well, you’re the queen.’  
_

_you stopped and knew who pronounced ‘queen’ in a similar tone, the knight that day against whom you crashed while escaping from hyungsik’s chambers and he told you to escape._

* * *

watching choi minho today swearing in as the kingsguard you immediately recognized him and finally you’d a name to the face.

hyungsik was staring at you for an answer, “what do you mean about my father?”

“ser choi minho killed him,” you said grabbing his hand.

he retracted his hand at once, “i don’t believe that. he is my uncle, he’s a bastard i know but he’s still my father’s brother by law.”

“my king, i swear,” you grabbed his hand again and told him everything that you heard that day in the garden.

“why are you telling me all this now?”

“because now you’re the king, you can do something about it.”

hyungsik kept quiet, his lips set in a thin line as he just stared at you, “i’ll talk to my mother about this, my lady.”

you nodded heading for the door and opened it.

“it’s surprising, this is the first time that you didn’t correct me when i called you ‘my lady’”

you looked back, “maybe i’m a highborn lady, who knows” you shrugged before bowing and left.

hyungsik followed you but you’re quick and had already left. he didn’t see you anywhere on either of the balconies and walked back to his room sighing, replaying what you said in his mind.


	3. THREE | FAKE KING ― PHS;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing : park hyungsik x female reader.  
> extra characters : choi minho, park seojoon, do jihan and kim taehyung. ser arthur dwayne, ser barristan selmy. (game of thrones characters)  
> genre : angst and fluff.  
> reading time : 12 minutes.  
> warnings for this chapter : mentions of MAJOR character deaths, blood, death.

the hand of the king, lord choi ho summoned his son to the tower of the hand and when ser minho arrived, lord choi stood up from his chair.

“i’ve something for you.”

minho bowed and sat down, “other than your rebukes? please, that would be something new, father.”

lord choi rolled his eyes and grabbed a long sword and kept it on his table, “for you.”

minho looked at him amused and picked it up, taking it out of its sheath, “is it valyrian steel?”

lord choi nodded, sipping on wine from a goblet, “freshly forged.”

minho stood up taking a stance and took a swing at the air, “it’s so light. i didn’t know there were any blacksmiths left who can forge valyrian steel.”

“there are some left still in volantis,” his father replied, “what are you going to name it?”

“oathkeeper,” minho murmured running his finger through the edge of the sword, so polished it cut split a piece of hair in two.

“good. and when are you going home?”

“i beg your pardon, my lord hand?” minho looked at him visibly confused.

“it’s been a month since you’ve been a kingsguard. i bet you’re bored of it now like you’ve been with everything you ever partook in. so when are you leaving for casterly rock?”

“why?”

“to rule in my stead.”

“you’re the lord of casterly rock, not me.”

“i’m the hand of the king. my duty is here. you’re my son. your seat is in casterly rock.”

“i’m a kingsguard. my seat is beside my king. my answer is no.”

“i don’t think i was asking you a question.”

“and my answer is still no,” minho put the sword back in the sheath and kept it on the table, “i’m guessing you want it back now.”

“keep it,” lord choi spat out.

minho bowed and left.

* * *

seven months have passed since hyungsik last saw you. he wouldn’t leave his chambers, he wouldn’t attend the meetings of the small council, he wouldn’t even speak to his mother where he had promised you that he would talk to her about his father but he didn’t.

hyungsik wakes up every day, summons ser jihan and ser seojoon and practices sword fighting from dawn till dusk.

it was just another day when hyungsik was sparring with ser jihan when ser seojoon announced the arrival of his mother, queen regent, lady choi.

hyungsik took off his armor and kept his sword away, dismissing jihan, “why are you here?”

he never really shared a good relationship with his mother but she loved him with all her heart nonetheless because he was all but her firstborn, her pride.

“you haven’t left your chambers, son. you need to go out, you need to get some fresh air and i don’t know, maybe, rule the kingdom of which you’re the lord protector.”

“i’m quite sure grandfather loves to rule in my stead.”

“but you’ve have to learn how to manage the affairs of the crown! you can’t just expect others to do your work.”

“i don’t want that stupid throne. you can have it, _queen regent_ if that’s what you want so dearly.”

lady elia just stared at her son, a bitter smile on her lips, “have you been talking to that lowborn whore again? she is the one who’s putting these thoughts in your head right?”

hyungsik looked at his mother calmly, his features looked calm but his eyes said otherwise, “call her a whore again and you won’t have the tongue to speak another word.”

lady elia looked at her son bewildered, “how dare you? i’ll have her damned head. do you think you’ll get to marry her if you step down as the king?”

hyungsik smiled, “thank you for the idea. maybe i should step down after all.”

“oh really? and what will you do? how will you live the rest of your life? fucking her?”

“i’ll be a knight. like father was, a proper swordmaster.”

lady choi laughed a bitter laugh this time, the sound of her laughter echoing in the empty halls of the king’s great chamber, “you think your father was strong? he was a good swordsman?”

“of course he was,” hyungsik shot her a confused look, “he killed ser arth-”

“he killed an impostor knight who everyone thought was ser arthur dayne. your father wouldn’t ever stand a chance if it was ser arthur in front of him. your father was a coward on the head of a rebellion. do you know who crushed rhaegar targaryen? your uncle minho did, not your father. he never was a fighter, he wasn’t a good king either. all he had was fake glory and titles to his name now that he became king but i was the one who ruled this kingdom in his stead. your father was weak and i’d rather die but see you following his steps.”

hyungsik kept quiet for a while, he was at a loss of words.

“is that why you had him killed?”

lady choi turned to her son, her distraught expression taking over her beautiful face, “do you believe that?”

“maybe i do. shouldn’t i, mother?”

before lady choi could say another word hyungsik raised his hand to stop her, “leave please.”

defeated lady choi walked out at once when hyungsik called for ser taehyung, “tell the grand maestar to summon everyone to the court. i’ve an announcement to make.”

taehyung bowed leaving.

hyungsik freshened up and dressed himself in the colors of his family. gold of the choi and brown of the park. after wearing his sword belt which carried his long sword, hyungsik walked out and headed towards the red keep followed by ser seojoon and ser jihan. 

once he sat himself on the iron throne, he quietly waited for everyone to arrive. his grandfather, the hand of the king was the first to arrive followed by his mother lady elia who was accompanied by ser choi minho. the master of whispers and the master of coins came soon after and lastly, ser barristan arrived with the rest of the kingsguards.

hyungsik took a look at them before starting, “thank you so much for gathering on such short notice. i’ve an announcement to make.”

“i hope it’s about your return to the small council meetings, your grace, your attention is duly needed there,” lord choi commented.

“why yes grandfather, it is about the matters of the crown only,” hyungsik smiled curtly, “after thinking about a lot of things for quite a long time i’ve come to the decision that i should step down from my position.”

“nonsense, son,” lady choi started only to be quieted down again by a gesture from her son.

“the entire time after my coronation, i have done nothing but waste away. i have no skills of leadership nor can i command anyone. i don’t wish to keep going on like this when a proper ruler is needed to take the matters of the crown seriously,” hyungsik let a breath as if he was holding it in since a long time, “ser barristan.”

ser barristan came forward and bowed, “your grace.”

“i’m the third king you’re serving. i’m sure you’re bored of it. you’ve aged too.”

“no your grace, serving the king is my utmost duty.”

“ser barristan selmy, i release you of your vows, you are a free knight and a respectable lord now.”

ser barristan looked at his king in disbelief, “your grace, please. this is all i’ve known my entire life.”

when hyungsik didn’t say anything further, ser barristan unclipped his cloak from his shoulders angrily, “maybe you’re right. you should never rule, _your grace_ ,” ser barristan threw the white cloak at hyungsik’s feet and proceeded to take off his other batches and threw them on the ground before exiting the red keep.

hyungsik sighed, “ser seojoon come forward.”

park seojoon looked at hyungsik and walked from his side to his front, “your grace,” he took off his helm.

“i name you the lord commander of the kingsguard and the hand of the king.”

seojoon looked at hyungsik in shock. he wasn’t serious, was he?

lord choi stood up at once, “what kind of an insult is this?”

“not an insult grandfather. casterly rock awaits for you, the last i remember you were the lord of casterly rock named the hand of the king by my mother who was queen regent till i came of age. i’m relieving you of your duties.”

lord choi glared at his daughter and walked away feeling denigrated.

hyungsik stood up smiling at his cousin, a tired smile.

“your grace, i’m honored with the titles but i’m not worthy.”

hyungsik chuckled climbing down the stairs and walking past him, “did you say something my lord hand? i’m not your king anymore. you’re the acting king till my younger brother comes of age.”

“and where are you going?” came the roaring voice of lady elia.

“doesn’t matter. i’m a normal person, i can go anywhere and do whatever i want,” hyungsik smiled and walked out exiting the palace.

* * *

it wasn’t long before hyungsik found his way to you. he knew he would find you at your and his practice grounds. he walked from behind the wall and saw you practicing with a bow an arrow. your target on the opposite side of you and the blackwater bay on your side.

you heard footsteps behind you and turned towards the person pointing the arrow but the moment you saw it was none other than hyungsik, you loosened the grip on the arrow and withdrew it, “what are you doing here? i mean your grace,” you bowed looking for his kingsguards.

hyungsik chuckled, he was beyond happy to see you in front of him, “you look different.”

“and you look old, what have you done to yourself?”

hyungsik just walked to you grabbing your hand and sat you down on the railing of the courtyard. he sat on one knee in front of you, his fingers caressing your knuckles, “i’m not the king anymore. i forsook my claims to inheritance. i’m yours and only yours now. will you marry me?”

your eyes went an inch wider as you took in his words, “you’re joking.”

“not at all. the crown is nothing, i’ll give up anything for you.”

“you’re unbelievable, why would you do that!” you hit his chest.

“hey! it was you who wouldn’t visit me anymore nor would you talk to me, i saw no way. plus, i was a horrible king. we both know that.”

“i can’t do this hyungsik. i can’t rob the people of this realm the last chance of a decent king in centuries.”

“you didn’t know how i ruled, i was really bad at it!”

“no, you don’t know that. the people have prospered, earlier only the rich grew richer and the poor grew poorer but with your new reforms and decrees, the common people have flourished, times have changed. kids don’t go to sleep hungry in flea bottom anymore.”

hyungsik sighed, “i can’t keep doing it. i’m tired of it, i tried whatever i could but you do one good thing and people pose a hundred problems at you for doing that good thing.”

“i know but you’ve to be stron-” you stopped when you saw ser arthur had returned and now had his sword at hyungsik’s neck.

“i’m fighting the urge to kill him,” ser arthur spoke up, “it’ll be over in a blink and he wouldn’t even know who did it.”

“se- father you’ll do no such thing!” you groaned pushing his sword away from hyungsik’s neck who looked back to take a look at his captor.

“it surely is surprising to see a farmer with a knight’s sword, did i introduce reforms to arm farmers too?” hyungsik stood up.

ser arthur smirked staring him down, “i don’t want you or your filth near my princess, boy.”

“do you even know who i am?”

“do enlighten me,” ser arthur snarled at him.

“i’m the kin- i’m your prince,” hyungsik asserted fixing his posture.

“you’re no prince of mine and you’ll,” ser arthur walked further towards hyungsik but you came and stood between them glaring at your caretaker, “stay away from my daughter,” ser arthur backed away still smirking, “my prince.” he bowed in a mocking way and walked away.

* * *

it wasn’t long after that ser arthur found himself frowning at you as you stood in front of the love of your life, park hyungsik in the godswood, getting married with the entire king’s landing as your witness. 

“and with this kiss, i pledge my love,” hyungsik said before he leaned in to kiss you.

ser arthur was watching from a distance in complete disguise. he had refused to bless you or walk you to your husband, you might not have been witness to what happened during the rebellion but he saw it all and he can never forget it.

hyungsik kissed you and you kissed back smiling, a smile that was destined to turn to ashes in your mouth.

as you guys pulled back, the crowd cheered for their prince. their beloved prince. you looked around the crowd smiling and on spotting ser arthur your smile widened, yes you weren’t related by blood but he will always be your father. ser arthur walked away after nodding at you as if a farewell.

lady choi stared at you from in between ser do jihan and ser taehyung, her legs and hands shackled and manacled.

just a fortnight ago, she was charged with treason for conspiring to kill the former king which stood corrected from your testimony but you weren’t entirely sure about ser minho. you only had heard his voice once during that conversation and couldn’t risk his future on a hunch. 

as the ceremony ended, lady elia was escorted back to her dungeons while hyungsik took it upon himself to give you a tour of the palace which ended of course once he had you in your chambers, a mischievous smile on his face.

over the next few months, you debated if it really was a farewell and meant to go visit your caretaker. you were having breakfast and the server served you lemon cakes. you grinned, “thank you so much, i love lemon cak-” you were tongue-tied when you realized it was ser arthur but in disguise of course.

“oh my god, what are you doing here!” you asked almost excited to see him and started to get up but he had you sit down again.

“easy princess. people know me here, i can’t risk your life but i can’t guard you without knowing how you are. your marriage to that fake prince doesn’t release me from my vow to your father.”

you smiled, “i’m so relieved to see you. i get tired of being surrounded by strange faces all day. the prince is busy all day since he took his position as master of coins.”

“i’m always here for you princess, you know it,” ser arthur bowed smiling before walking out and leaving you alone again among the sea of strangers.

* * *

this is the first time ser minho visited his stepsister in the dungeons. lady elia didn’t smile when she saw him but she asked her to come closer.

minho stepped forward, ‘i swear i would’ve come sooner.”

lady elia rolled her eyes, “i don’t care. listen to me carefully.”

minho looked at his sister leaning forward towards the bars which served as the only restriction between him and her.

“kill him,” lady elia gathered up all the viciousness inside of her to utter those two words. minho nodded, he knew park seojoon needed to go now.

on the other hand, you looked around the palace frantically for your husband. you were excited to give him the good news. the maestar confirmed your doubts this morning, you were pregnant and already three moons along. you knew already when you didn’t bleed for two moons but waited for the confirmation to let hyungsik know. you were starting to show too, hyungsik wouldn’t ever be able to tell even if you were eight months pregnant, he’s that oblivious.

you looked in the small council hall and didn’t find him there, frowning you started walking towards the tower of the hand when you crashed against ser jihan.

“i’m so sorry ser,” you were quick to apologize as he helped you stand straight.

“calm down my lady, it’s alright. you look distraught.”

“i’m looking for my husband,” you sighed pouting.

jihan chuckled, “he’s in the throne room with the lord hand.”

you nodded smiling and after thanking him, started walking towards the throne room. no matter how much hyungsik claims he is bad at ruling, he is busy all day with seojoon discussing matters of the realm. he won’t miss a single small council meeting and would always advise the hand with pieces that always worked out well.

you were in the courtyard in front of the great door which leads to the throne room when you saw it opening. keeping up your pace, holding your dress you managed to see that it was ser minho who walked in. 

both seojoon and hyungsik were facing their back to the door, talking in front of the throne. they were actually headed to the small council chambers which is connected with the throne room but stopped midway discussing a reform regarding the soldiers.

seojoon was standing more near the door of the small council chamber and one couldn’t really see him from the door of the throne room unless they walked closer. minho advanced towards whom he _thought_ was seojoon, standing in front of the throne. minho’s valyrian sword in his hand, he marched towards the person and drove his sword through the person’s back but the realization soon dawned upon him that it wasn’t ser park seojoon that he stabbed but his own nephew, hyungsik, the king he was sworn to protect.

when you walked to the door, the guards saw you and opened the door and you watched in horror as ser minho pulled out his sword from hyungsik’s back. you ran towards him at once and pushed away minho who was still standing there not knowing what to do. 

you wrapped your arms around hyungsik’s shoulders as he fell backwards, his weight upon you and you sat down with his head on your lap. your hand on his wound, blood gushing out from it, “no no no please no you can’t leave me.” 

hyungsik just stared at you before his eyes started closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me.. hehe


	4. FOUR | FAKE KING ― PHS; [FINALE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing : park hyungsik x female reader.  
> extra characters : choi minho, park seojoon, do jihan and kim taehyung. ser arthur dwayne, qyburn, mirri maz duur. (game of thrones characters)  
> genre : angst and fluff.  
> reading time : 10 minutes  
> warnings : mentions of character deaths, blood, death, kinda gore. you’re warned.

seojoon was quick to summon the guards and carry hyungsik to his chambers, you following on their heel with blood on your hands. you kept staring at your blood-stained palms as tears made their way from your eyes down to your cheeks. 

in a flash of a second, your world changed. well, for starters it has always changed at the flash of a second. your meeting with hyungsik can be explained by nothing but fate and today you are the wife of the master of coins who was previously the king. wait, is he still your husband? or was? 

you shook away the negative thoughts as you sat beside where he lay, grabbing his hand in yours. his face was peaceful. seojoon and jihan scrambled about the room to gather some pieces of clothes, you wanted to help but you just kept sitting there holding his hand as securely as you could but also making sure you weren’t hurting him.

jihan brought over a piece of cloth and wrapped it around hyungsik’s wound tightly after cleaning some of the blood. taehyung entered the room hurriedly with maestar qyburn at his back.

when qyburn saw hyungsik’s state he asked you all to leave immediately. you stood your ground and refused to leave but as qyburn insisted on it, jihan pulled you out despite your struggles.

“i need to be there for him,” you cried against jihan’s chest.

“that’s not going to help but the maestar might so let’s just wait,” jihan sighed.

you nodded trying to keep your thoughts straight but started feeling lightheaded followed by a swing in the air that your body took unexpectedly and you fell backwards on seojoon, unconscious. seojoon held you and with the help of taehyung carried you to a room where the healers tended to you while jihan stood vigil outside the door of hyungsik’s room.

the city watch and the rest of the kingsguard were looking for ser minho but as far as reports go, he had already escaped and was nowhere to be found. 

after seojoon took over as the acting king, not many changes were made in the small council except for the change in the position of the grand maester. the royal healer of the court. seojoon and hyungsik had found out that the previous grand maester, pycelle, was a spy for the queen and directly answered to her about everything happening in the court. soon enough, he was replaced by qyburn. a man who was stripped off his maester links and chains from the citadel because of his unconventional experiments, both on the living and the dead.

qyburn was an odd fellow, his mind surely worked in odd ways, different ways than most of us would think. he had performed various infamous experiments too, few of which, he was the inventor himself.

after examining hyungsik, qyburn at once knew he wouldn’t live for more than a few hours as most of the life had already drained out of his body. he cleaned the wound gently and washed hyungsik’s body with a cloth soaked in lukewarm water. stitching up the wound he came out to see jihan and asked for the lord hand and the master of coins’ wife.

when jihan walked in to call you both, you sat at once. seojoon was sitting by your side and stood up too on seeing jihan walk through the door, “what is it?”

“the maestar called for you two, my lord. my lady.”

you got up and walked to your husband’s room barefooted, seojoon following closely at your heels.

“can you fix him?” you stared at qyburn before turning your gaze to your husband, he didn’t even look like he was breathing.

qyburn brought his hand in the front and held them together, “my lady, he’s mostly gon ―”

“CAN you fix him?” you cut him off, command and authority clear in your voice.

qyburn sighed, “i can try and revive him but he’ll be, but just a doll.”

“speak clearly. what do you mean?” this time it was seojoon who finally spoke up.

“he will be a breathing, living doll. he won’t be able to move, talk, feel or do anything but he’ll be alive.”

tears threatened to fall from your eyes as they filled up and were lubricating your iris but you refused to break down.

“do you want that, my lady?”

you took a breath, your eyes trained on the already lifeless figure of your husband, all you could think about was your baby.

“yes. do it.”

qyburn bowed and walked out to gather his instruments.

seojoon looked at you, “is that what you want? to keep him alive so he can live through his suffering his entire life?”

“you don’t get to have a say in this. you may be the acting king but don’t forget who gave you that position so don’t question my authority, ever again.” you took one last look at hyungsik and walked out too.

> **one month later :**

it had been a little more than a month since qyburn performed his surgeries. you’d been sitting by hyungsik’s side all these days. he was nothing but a living corpse. you could feel him breathing, but all he did was stare at the ceiling. blink sometimes, but that was it. he didn’t speak or move, nor did he show any urge to move or speak. he just laid there. 

summoning your handmaidens, you sent them to look for ser arthur, while you yourself roamed in the entire castle, inside and out, looking for him but it was all fruitless, for he was nowhere to be found.

you needed hyungsik in your life, you didn’t care about anything else. you would do anything to get him back and you knew exactly whom to look for. 

wandering around in the great forest on the way to essos and the free cities, you searched for the witch everywhere. you had left the castle barefoot and honestly, you didn’t care about it. upon coming to a turn, you stepped on a splinter of wood and noticed that your foot was bleeding but that didn’t stop you from your pursuit.

after a while, you finally found her hut. a hut made of curtains and a shed of woods.

entering in, you found mirri maz duur sitting in a chair, a rosary wrapped around her hand.

“do you remember me?” you looked at her, a hand on your stomach as you felt a slight pang of discomfort in your womb, probably from walking so much. you don’t really remember when you ate last.

“child, you don’t want to be here,” mirri maz duur stated.

“do you remember me or not?” you asked again, losing your patience. beads of perspiration appearing on your forehead.

you heard her chuckle, “how can i not? i’d told you, you’ll be queen. queen of the seven kingdoms. you’ll have some complications on the way but you’ll be queen, until there comes another, younger and more beautiful.”

“i don’t care about that, i want my husband back.”

“i’m not a healer or a maester.”

you groaned as the pain in your stomach intensified, “you know what i can do, we both do. i want hyungsik back, i want him awake and in my arms,” you could feel your voice shaking, tears threatening at the threshold of your lashes.

mirri laughed again, “when the sun rises in the west and sets in the east,” she continued,“when the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves. when your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child. then he will return, and not before.”

you could not cry in front of her, not after what she just said. she was laughing, you were about to lose your husband and she was laughing, telling you that it’s impossible to bring him back. when the sen rises in the west? in what world does that happen?

you took a step back as if a hit blew past you, stumbling to stay grounded. it was getting dark outside, you wordlessly walked out of her hut and set foot back to the castle.

you reached back to the castle around midnight. seojoon and jihan were at the gates of the castle.

“where were you?” seojoon asked as he rushed to you, your dress was torn at the bottom end.

you fell down to your knees, “i can’t bring him back.”

jihan rushed to you too. seojoon leaned down to your level and got a hold of your shoulders, “listen to me. he needs you.”

you looked at him crying, a mock smile on your face, “he needs me? he’s gone. i don’t see him in his eyes anymore. he’s not there anymore.”

“don’t lose hope like this. i know he stepped down, but he’s still my king, our king. we’ll bring him back.”

“how?!” you yelled, shaking his arms off you as you attempted to get back on your feet.

jihan came forward to help you but you stopped him with a show of hand.

“i don’t know but i know we will,” seojoon offered.

you laughed, “yeah we will. when the sun will rise in the west and the seas will go dry,” you started walking inside mumbling, “mountains blow in the wind… lik-like leaves..”

seojoon followed at your footsteps, confused, “what are you talking about?”

something flashed in your eyes as you stopped suddenly and looked back, “get me mirri maz duur. she lives in a hut by the end of the forest towards essos.”

“a witch?” jihan inquired.

“don’t ask questions the answers to which will upset you. just get me her. leave the rest to me.”

jihan went to ask you more but seojoon stopped him and turned to them, “get her here.”

although the whole thing was preposterous, desperate times call for desperate measures. jihan and taehyung left at once on their horses.

you walked inside and saw ser arthur and started crying harder as you rushed to him and hugged him tight.

“why are you calling for her princess?”

you were shaking terribly in his arms, no matter how you commanded people around, you were barely twenty, very much pregnant and with an almost dead husband.

“i want him back,” you said between sniffles.

“i heard you and i know what you’re going to do, but it’s not worth it.”

you shook your head pulling back, “it is.”

ser arthur sighed as you started mumbling again like a lunatic. your hands were shaking. he led you back to your room. seeing hyungsik, you sat down beside him and caressed his cheek.

━━━━━━━━

it was late at night when they brought her, shackled in chains. ser arthur woke you up from your slumber and informed you that she was here.

you took a quick shower and dressed up in your wedding gown. you had planned it all. caressing your bump, you mumbled a silent prayer.

when you walked down in the great hall and saw that taehyung had seen to your arrangements. mirri maz duur was tied to a pyre.

“you’ll regret this,” she glared at you.

“i’ve nothing to lose,” you stated taking off your shoes.

mirri struggled as you walked to her and touched her cheek, “a life for a life. i’ll make it possible.”

“you’ve no idea about your powers child, but i do.”

“good for me then i guess.” you stated as you noticed that seojoon that brought over hyungsik’s lifeless body with the help of the other kingsguards. 

“where do you want him?” seojoon asked.

“on the other side of the fire, inside the tent you’ve set up. no one will enter it, no matter what,” you said sternly and took a look around everyone who nodded at once.

it was ser seojoon, jihan, taehyung, mirri, hyungsik and you in the hall. a tent covered with curtains was set up at the foot of the steps leading to the iron throne. a great pyre was set up in front of it to which mirri was tied to.

as per your instructions, ser seojoon had hyungsik’s black stallion brought in the great hall. you held a sharp knife as you pet the horse quietly before slashing his throat. seojoon was holding the reins. the blood splattered all over the floor and the horse tried to run for it’s life but eventually collapsed dead down.

your hands were full of it’s blood and all you wanted to do was vomit but you composed yourself and walked to mirri, smearing the blood on her forehead.

“i will take what’s precious to you,” mirri cursed at you.

you paid no heed as she kept rumbling on in a foreign language and turned to taehyung who was holding a piece of wood on fire. he nodded and came forward and set the pyre on fire.

you watched as the pyre caught on the fire completely, engulfing mirri in it’s fumes. you could hear her cries. soon some sounds were also heard in the tent, voices of something that was definitely not from this world.

taehyung advanced towards the tent but jihan stopped him, “no. you heard her. don’t mess with this. it’s bloodmagic.”

when none of them were paying attention, you walked in the fire. walking directly in the middle.

“your grace!” seojoon yelled but before he could stop you, you had already walked in.

━━━━━━━━

the pyre turned to ashes when the sun was rising. the sounds coming from the tents had stopped a few hours after you’d walked in the fire. but not knowing what to do, the three knights were seated in front of the fire and had fallen asleep.

they woke up to you sitting in the middle of the washes. stark naked as your clothes burned in the fire, your entire body untouched, not a single mark let alone any burns. jihan was the first to notice and immediately walked to you taking off his cloak. you wrapped the cloak around yourself. you were awfully quiet.

hearing the shuffling of feet, seojoon and taehyung got up to their feet too and saw you completely safe, wrapped in the cloak. they couldn’t believe their eyes but last night, whatever happened was beyond their imagination. they went on one knee as they bent their head near your feet. they simply couldn’t believe you were alive. 

“i know no one knows this, but i’m the last targaryen. y/n of the house targaryen. tell people what happened here today, and tell them that their king is back,” you said absentmindedly as you walked to your room.

once you were inside your shared bedroom, you fell to the ground crying. your bump was gone, mirri took what was precious to you. your baby. a life for a life, just like you had said.

> **a week later :**

everything around the castle changed drastically when everyone came to know that you’re a targaryen. the blood of the dragon. people sang songs about you all throughout the kingdom about how you sacrificed your child for the life of your husband. 

hyungsik had woken up from his endless slumber and came to know what all happened. he never knew he was going to be a father but he lost his baby nevertheless which he never quite accepted. he would rather you killed him than gave up your baby. but even you didn’t know that you’d lose the baby. but here you were, sitting on the iron throne as the rightful queen to the seven kingdoms. hyungsik by your side. 

“we’ll fix everything,” hyungsik said as he kept his hand at your shoulder.

you nodded keeping your hand on his, “yes. we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
